Molecular chiral phenomena are being examined by quantum mechanical calculations, (CNDO/S and CNDO/2), in organic compounds containing intrinsically disymmetric conjugated systems. Macromolecular structure and dynamics of large biological polymers in particular polynucleotides, are being studied by electric-field induced dichroism and birefringence methods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rosenfield, J.S.: Calculation of vibronic magnetic rotational strengths and oscillator strengths in the Blu state of benzene. J. Chem. Phys. 66:921, 1977. Rosenfield, J. S. and Charney, E.: Calculations of rotatory strengths in chiral chromophores: Cisoid conjugated dienes. J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 99:3209, 1977.